Voice is typically the most preferred channel of communications by customers interacting with an agent of a contact center and the majority of interactions do take place over voice channel. However, voice channel is of no use to customers who are deaf and/or mute. Such customers may rely on assistance devices, such as TeleTYpe (TTY), Telecommunications Device for the Deaf (TDD) or Text Telephone (TT). While effective, it is often not preferred as such customers are often more comfortable and efficient communicating in sign language (e.g., American Sign Language).
Most contact center agents are utilized for a particular skill, such as understanding how to troubleshoot issues, having product knowledge, and language. The pool of personnel that are able to communicate in a particular language, including sign language, is generally proportional to the use of the language in a given area or even worldwide. This leaves a very limited pool of resources from which to draw upon. Contact centers strive to accommodate customers' preferred communications, including language. If contact center facilities are to be availed by such customers then the contact center needs to employ agents who understand sign language. This is challenging as people who are not deaf or mute are rarely trained in sign language and rarer still, fluent. Hiring dedicated agents for signing interactions, who may be deaf or mute themselves, may result in poor utilization of such agents as voice communications may be difficult or impossible. As a result, contact centers are reluctant to hire or train signing agents and deaf or mute customers remain deprived of communicating with contact center agents in their preferred language.